Are You Afraid of the Dark?
by The Soul-Eating Kitty of Doom
Summary: AU: Maka is a paranormal investigator, sent to explore and find out what is really going on inside a strange academy known as the DWMA that has been abandoned for years. What will she find? And more importantly, will it find her first? Rated M for possible mature content. Involves violence, sexual reference, vulgarity, and disturbing themes. Not quite horror. Maka/Asura, Maka/Soul


( Hello FanFiction readers and writers! This is an AU Soul Eater FanFiction. Since I am sure my summary most likely sucked here is a better one to give you the gist of this FanFic:

The DWMA is essentially a boarding school that was shut down awhile ago. The school is shrouded in mystery and some citizens of Death City believe some students still lurk within the halls. Everyone is too afraid to investigate themselves so they hire paranormal investigator and inspiring writer Maka Albarn to do the job! The rest... well I suppose you will have to read to find out ;D

Soul Eater and its colorful, amazing characters do not belong to me what-so-ever! Please do not copyright me. XD

Oh, yeah, and just a warning in later chapters things will likely get graphic. And by graphic I mean all sorts of things may occur, including sexual references/potential lemon, violence, gore, torture, etc. However this Chapter is pretty clean and those things I mentioned earlier may not happen so do not lose hope! I also apologize for any grammar errors.)

She had stayed in this strange city for a couple days now. It had been about a month ago when the locals stated some "funny" business had been occurring within a closed down school's walls. Maka had brushed away the case. Truthfully she found being a paranormal investigator boring. The only reason she had even pursued the career in the first place was because her superstitious father had pushed her into it. Usually her investigations turned up nothing. Maybe a few rascal teenagers causing trouble and making a ruckus, or a cult. Maka had not even come across anything remotely "paranormal". Needless to say her job was already dull to her. She had hoped to take a short break from her work but the locals had been insistent.

She had taken her car and everything else she would need for a short trip, including her laptop, some books to pass time, a notepad and an assorted amount of ballpoint pens, and an entire suitcase filled with clothing. She saw no need for actual equipment for such a tedious job. None the less she brought and empty suitcase and insisted she had some things to use against the "ghosties" within. Just so the citizens of Death City would not get off the impression she was a rookie or just robbing them of their money.

The first few days she had spent interviewing the folks who had been startled by some going on's inside of the school. Maka did not have the heart to inform them that there was no way they could see anything going on within the building unless they had climbed up the hundreds of stairs leading to the front doors. She imagined their fears were based entirely on rumor.

Despite the first few days being pretty useless today would finally be the day she would actually enter the school. Maka had tied her hair up into two pigtails to keep the sandy blonde locks out of her face. She put on a simply plaid skirt and a professional, button-up blouse. She put on a pair of comfortable shoes. Her cold, green eyes scanned the stairs. She really did not understand what the purpose of having such a huge staircase was. But she did not complain. She took a deep breath and, to save on time, started jogging up the steps.

Maka really was beginning to hate all these stairs. Thank God she was in good shape otherwise this journey would be hell. After what felt like an eternity she finally reached the top steps. Maka stopped her running and took deep gulps of air. She clutched onto her knees for support and wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"Why the hell would anyone make so many stairs?" Maka mumbled out loud. It seemed impractical and, not to mention, irrational. Now that she was where she needed to be she took a moment to appreciate the view of the school. It was much bigger then she had imagined. The huge, strangely structured school loomed above her. "No wonder why people are freaked out by this place," She muttered bitterly. What looked like huge, unlit candles stuck out from opposite sides of the school. Three, huge skull seemed to form part of the building and grotesque spiked jutted out of the one in the center. Whoever had formed this school must have been a nutcase. It must have been a miracle when it opened and kids actually showed up.

Once Maka had spent some time criticizing the outside of the building and catching up on much-needed breath she pressed her hands to against the doors leading into the school. With one, strong push they gave way and revealed the interior of the academy. It looked like any normal school from the inside. Well it _had_ until it got abandoned. Now spider webs covered empty lockers, graffiti splayed over the crème colored walls. Old assignments and papers were crumbled up into balls and uselessly dumped into the hallways. The inside actually was depressing and a _little_ eerie. Not that Maka was scared! It was probably just like any abandoned building. They had ways of being creepy. But this one seemed different. Maka felt an awful churning feeling in her gut. Her body froze up and insisted that she turn around and leave immediately. Maka had never gotten any kind of feeling like this before during any other paranormal investigation. She felt sick and light-headed.

The girl put a hand to her forehead, wondering if she had caught a fever or something. But she was not warm. In fact, it was as if all of the blood had drained from her body. Her forehead felt incredibly cold. Maka shuddered but pressed onwards. Each time she took a step forwards the sound of her shoes hitting the round echoed throughout the building. If anyone was here they would be alerted to her presence because of the noise she was making.

The academy was getting darker the deeper she went inside of it. She decided to shed some light on the hallway and pulled out a flashlight. The bulb inside of her flashlight flickered to life and filled the otherwise pitch black hallways with a soft, crème glow. She followed the light her flashlight provided, grateful she had packed extra batteries for it in case it ran out. She would need it in order to get back.

Maka froze for an instant, hearing the sound of shuffling. It was as if someone's shoes or feet were rubbing against the ground. She aimed her flashlight across the length of the hallway but surely enough no one was around.

"Pull yourself together," Maka muttered under her breath. This wasn't like her. She was getting much to worked up over nothing. It had probably been a mouse or another rodent. This place was probably infested with spiders and mice by now. It had been abandoned for awhile and no one had bothered to keep it clean and rat-free.

It was not until she reached the very end of the hallway and reached a staircase where the really uneasy events began to occur. The shuffling sound became louder and gradually morphed into what sounded like footprints coming from above her head. Maka swallowed hard. Sweat beaded her forehead and she wiped it off with a tissue she had in one of her pockets. Her skin was very pale. All color drained from it.

"It is just some punky teens," Maka murmured to herself. She took a deep breath, puffing her chest out and standing up nice and tall. She was brave and this was nothing. _Nothing_. She marched up the stairs and what her eyes came into contact with made the hair stand up tall on the nape of her neck. Goosebumps formed on her skin and her blood turned to ice. He- no, that, was definitely no punky teen.

(And this marks the end of Chapter One/The Prologue)

(I apologize for it being boring, it will get interesting I promise.)


End file.
